


New Day

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Zevran and Sereda hold their newborn children.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Really super late for Zevran week. Like, way later than surgery excuses, but at least I finished eventually?

“They’re so tiny,” Zevran says softly.  

Sereda leans more fully against him, looking up at him with an exhausted smile on her face.  Her hair is matted to her face from sweat, there are dark circles under her eyes, and she looks exhausted, but she has never looked more beautiful.  

Then, of course, there’s the small bundle in her arms, which matches the bundle in his.  

“I was about to say that they’re so big for newborns,” Sereda says.  “I can’t believe that I carried them both inside of me.  That’s why I haven’t seen my feet in so long.”

Zevran chuckles.  “I kept track of them, do not worry.”

Sereda nudges a foot against his calf.  “And I still have them.  Thank you so much.”

“It’s the least I can do for my wife and the mother of my children,” Zevran says, feeling kind of giddy. 

Little Amias starts to cry in Zevran’s arms, and they quickly switch babies so Sereda can nurse him.  Now he has Jelah, and her sleepy blue eyes open, clearly perturbed at being disturbed.

“It’s okay,” Zevran soothes her, rocking her gently.  “No need to cry just yet.  I’ve got you, Jelah.  Papa’s got you.”

Jelah looks like she’s about to cry, so Zevran sings a soft Antivan lullaby.  He doesn’t remember most of the words, which means there’s an awful lot of humming, but it seems to soothe her.  Ever so slowly, her eyes slide closed and Zevran breathes a sigh of relief.  

“You’re a natural, Zevran.  She loves you already,” Sereda says.  She yawns, pressing her face against his shoulder to keep quiet.  “Although, with a voice like that, I’m not surprised.  I’m falling asleep already.”

Zevran glows under her praise.  Truthfully, he had worried these past months that he would be a failure of a father from the start.  Of course, Zevran still has worries and self-doubts, but the worst of it has melted away the more time he spends with one of them cradled in his arms.  

“You are still recovering from giving birth.  You should rest,” Zevran says, concerned.  

As excited as Zevran had been to be a father, he had also worried that Sereda would die as his own mother had.  Even though they had gotten her good friend Anders to help deliver the babies and to monitor her health afterwards, Zevran can’t help but worry, especially since she still looks so pale.  She looked less hurt after doing battle with the archdemon. 

“Amias is still hungry,” Sereda says, stroking Amias’ soft cheek.  “I can’t sleep yet.”

“Of course, my dear,” Zevran says, nodding mostly to himself.  

“Hey, hey, look at me,” Sereda says.  “I am happy.  I am healthy, even if I am in pain.  You are taking excellent care of all three of us.  There is a dedicated, competent mage healer right in the next room who you can call if something changes. So there’s no need to look quite so worried, my love.”

Zevran takes a second to steady himself before nodding more seriously.  “You’re right.  You are going to be fine.  Everything is going very well for us all.”

“You sound like you believe it this time,” Sereda says.  “Good.”

She leans over and presses a kiss to his shoulder before lifting Amias up onto her shoulder.  With great care, she pats his back, humming absently.  

Zevran knows that Sereda isn’t fond of the sound of her own humming, but he likes to listen to it.  He has to be careful not to actually compliment her, or else she’ll immediately get flustered and refuse to keep humming.  

Amias burps and Sereda’s face brightens.  She holds him up so she can look him in the face.

“That’s a good boy,” Sereda says softly.  “Are you still hungry or are you ready for bed?”

Amias yawns in response.

“Well, I think that’s clear enough,” Sereda says.  

“If you give me a moment, I will put them both to bed,” Zevran says, looking down at Jelah and seeing that she’s fast asleep.  

“I can stand up and walk the three feet over to their crib, you know,” Sereda says.  “I’ll be okay.”

Zevran has already gotten to his feet and he sets Jelah in the crib carefully.  He bends down, stroking her soft hair before kissing her forehead.  

“You could,” Zevran says as he returns, “but that would deprive me of the chance to do it, and you see, my dear, I am quite selfish.”

Sereda lets him take Amias with a good natured sigh.  “So incredibly selfish.”

Zevran lays Amias beside his sister, giving him a kiss of his own.  He takes a moment to watch his  _ daughter _ and his  _ son _ , both asleep and safe.  It gives him a calm, warm feeling that runs deep inside of him.  This is so far beyond anything he had ever expected to have, but it feels right.  

And then, he turns around to see his beautiful wife sitting on their bed, smiling at him.  That’s a sight he just cannot resist.

“I suppose that I should attempt to make up my earlier selfishness to you,” Zevran says, coming to squat by her bedside.  “Perhaps a foot massage?”

Sereda rests a hand on his cheek.  “You are incredibly sweet, but all I want is to have my handsome husband’s arms around me.”

Zevran nods and comes back around to his side of the bed as she scoots carefully so she’s laying down.  He crawls under the covers, wrapping his arms around her gently.  

Sereda is quick to press back against him.  Her hair brushes against his face, and he inhales deeply.  She smells of sweat and vomit and blood and something that lingers from Orzammar, no matter how long it’s been since she’s left.  Like home.

“Is this too tight?” Zevran murmurs.  “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Perfect,” Sereda says.  “I’m quite sturdy, you know.  Nigh indestructible, or so I’ve been told.”

Zevran laughs and nods.  “I’m not certain if I would go  _ that _ far, but you are closer than anyone else I’ve met.”  

They’re quiet for a little bit, but Zevran doesn’t feel her breathing slow.  Similarly, he can’t quite fall asleep yet.  He’s enjoying listening to the sounds of his children breathing against the soft roar of the waves crashing against the shore.

“We have two beautiful healthy babies,” Sereda says quietly a while later.  She sounds kind of dazed.  “I can’t believe it.  Zevran, we have children now.”

“It’s just settling in now?” Zevran murmurs into her hair.

“Yeah,” Sereda says with the same sort of awe that she used to reserve for the sky and the ocean and constellations and other surface delights.  And him.  “I kept expecting something to go wrong.  Like, that they’d come out as little darkspawn or something because of the Taint.  But they’re half elf, half dwarf, and totally not darkspawn.  They’re beautiful.”

“They’re our children, so I would expect nothing less,” Zevran says.  “Even if they were darkspawn-y, they would be the only beautiful darkspawn.”

Sereda snorts.  “I love you.  And Jelah and Amias.  We made a family, Zevran.”

“Yes, we did,” Zevran murmurs into her hair.  “And it is a wonderful family.”

“Mhm,” Sereda hums in agreement.  

Ever so slowly, Sereda relaxes against him and her breathing slows as she drifts off to sleep.  Good.  She needs her rest.  The more pregnant she got, the harder it was for her to sleep, no matter what he did to try to make her comfortable.

Listening to her quiet breathing has always soothed him.  So much of their lives have been consumed by chaos, but there’s always her to comfort him.  

And now, there are two other tiny little breathing sounds for him to listen to, to soothe him.  They keep a smile on his face.  He had never expected a family, or a little house on the shores in Ferelden, or to experience any sort of genuine love.  

But here he is, wife in his arms and children sleeping soundly.  They’re all safe, they’re all loved, and they’re all happy.  That is everything.   

Things have shifted, now that Jelah and Amias have been born.  Zevran’s still not sure how, but while he knows that raising two children will be more difficult than anything that he and Sereda have done, he’s never looked forward to a challenge more.


End file.
